Reverse conducting semiconductor devices, e.g. Reverse Conducting Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (RC IGBTs), allow to operate in a transistor mode, e.g. IGBT mode, and in a diode mode, e.g. freewheeling diode mode, by using a same active area in a semiconductor body. During design of reverse conducting semiconductor devices, trade-offs between electrical characteristics in diode and transistor modes have to be considered, e.g. trade-offs between forward characteristics, robustness and softness.
It is desirable to design reverse conducting semiconductor devices including an improved trade-off between the electrical characteristics in a diode mode and in a transistor mode.